The Light of the Demon
by BalletBabe
Summary: This is the rarely told story of Jinenji's past. Sayuri (Jinenji's Ma) has been tod stories of evil demons her entire life. What will happen when she meets a Forest demon named Kanjiro? Will their love be strong enough to overcome all obstacles?
1. Part One: Sayuri's Story

I am so excited that I finally got to write this story!  I have wanted to do this for so long!  Just so everyone knows the regular Inuyasha characters will **_NOT_** be in this story.  It is strictly about Jinenji, his Ma and Pa.  

If you want to read a story about Inuyasha and the rest of the gang read and review my other story "One More Night".  It hasn't been updated in a while, but I will change that soon!

Also check out my website!  I just got it up and I think that it is pretty cool!

Just so everyone is aware this story is **_FINISHED!_  I wrote it for my Creative Writing project.  It is in three parts.  I will update when I get reviews if I don't get any I'll pull the story.  There is no sense in leaving it up if no one is reading it.**

Must I say it?  I don't own Inuyasha or Jinenji.  I only claim the names _Sayuri _and_ Kanjiro,__ the character Narumi, and my idea for the plot is based off of episode 31.  The rest all belongs to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The Light of the Demon"

Part One: Sayuri's Story

Sayuri, that is what I am called.  No last name.  Only nobles are blessed with such a privilege.  Please listen to my story.  I am but a simple peasant.  I am bound to the position I was born into.  Just a simple peasant from a poor farming village.  We only had about a dozen rice patties.  We were not bothered by the constant wars that plagued the country at the time.  The armies would merely pass by our village without so much as a side-glance, but for that I was glad.  We did not have the same fear of being attacked as the others.  We were able to live out our simple, yet boring lives in peace.

As I said, I believed myself to be unimportant to this world.  My father was a poor man who worked in the fields.  My father did not wish for me to share the same fate so he sought out a husband for me.  I did feel sorry for my father, though.  He had lost all hope in life.  I was the only one he had.  I did have a brother, two actually.  My older brother died before he was even born.  The second, my younger brother died during the birth.  That was the day we also lost my mother, the day my father's spirit broke.  I was six then and by the time I was fourteen my father had pretty much given up hope of ever marrying me off.  

Sometimes I believe I was the one who broke my father down; for I refused the offers we did get, and they were few and far between because no man from a decent family wished to marry a poor peasant.  Even so, I still would not marry a man just to get along in the world, even if that meant I was doomed to stay in that small village for the remainder of my life.  So I continued on in my unimportant position as a poor farmer's daughter.

Truly I was no different from any of the other girls, dark hair and brown eyes, nothing that special.  I knew my place though I yearned to escape from it.  However, I bid my time waiting for opportunity.

Each day I would go out gathering medicinal herbs for the village.  This was something unique about me.  My father taught me about many plants and what they could be used for.  I knew more than anyone else in the village about herbs, well except my father I suppose.  I would gather herbs that were to be used as remedies for such things as burns and rashes.  I enjoyed it but that was not what I wished to do with my life.

It was a cool spring afternoon when fate intervened.  I had been out all day and my basket was heavy with herbs that I had collected.  The path I usually followed along the edge of the forest was void of many choice plants that I was looking for so I ventured off the path.  The soft grass soon became uneven stones that cut up my bare feet, and with my basket as full as it was I found it hard to balance.  I stepped in a rather large hole twisting my ankle and spilling the contents of my basket in many directions.  I couldn't stand let alone walk all the way back to my village, so I waited.  There was not much else I could do.

It began to grow dark and the air held a chilling bite.  During the long hours my mind began to wander.  Throughout my childhood my father had told me stories of demons that devoured people.  Through I usually brushed them off as stories that were used to scare young children into being good I could not help being just a little scared.  After all, I knew demons did exist, I had just never seen one up close.

That night there was no moon so it was darker than usual. I began to give up hope that I would ever be found alive.  If the demons did not kill me then the cold and lack of food would.  I became more frightened as the time past.  I knew there was no way for me to get out of the situation I had put myself into.  All I kept thinking about was my father.  If I died then my father would have truly been alone.  He would probably follow me in death soon after out of grief.  I began to cry for him.  The thought of the pain I was going to cause him was overwhelming, not to mention I was just scared of dying.

Then I saw it, a strange light coming from the forest.  It calmed me; somehow I knew it was safe.  From behind the trees stepped a man with long silver hair and blue eyes, and all around him was a glowing light.  He was perfect.  At first I thought him to be a spirit that had come to take me from the world, but then he approached me and began to examine my ankle.  He was of flesh and blood, like myself.  Without a word he bandaged it up and then lifted me in his arms.  It was then that I finally found the courage to speak.

"Who are you" I questioned.

He looked at me for a moment as if he were choosing his words carefully.  He finally responded, "My name is Kanjiro."

Finding more nerve I continued, "Where did you come from, because there are no villages around here that I know of?  Are you a wanderer?"

Kanjiro looked at me and a playful smile graced his lips.  I almost melted in his arms.  "One could say that."

I must have had a puzzled look on my face because he chuckled and continued, "I am a Forest Demon.  Please do not be afraid I intend you no harm.  I merely wish to assist you."

I smiled at him.  "I'm not scared.  I never was.  My name is Sayuri."

He gave me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.  After I explained to him the location of my village I snuggled down into his warm embrace and drifted off into a happy slumber.

When we reached the village it was almost dawn.  I could see the light from the fire pit inside our hut.  My father had obviously been up all night worrying about me.  I felt guilty for putting him through that.  Kanjiro set me down, he looked anxious to leave but I begged him to stay and meet my father.  I approached my home but before I could reach the curtain door my father appeared.  He embraced me and asked so many questions my head began to spin.  When I managed to break free of his firm hold I backed up beside to my savior to introduce him.

"Father," I began, "This is Kanjiro. He-" I paused when I saw my father's face contorted in fear.  He was pointing at Kanjiro and trembling.  Kanjiro looked upset but did not seem surprised by my father's actions.  "Father?" I questioned.

"A…a…A DEMON!" my father shouted.  He ran to me and ripped me away from the man who had saved me.  He continued on his tirade screaming at Kanjiro for touching me, and in the process waking up all the other villagers.  I tried to calm him by explaining what Kanjiro had done for me but it was just no use he refused to listen.  Many villagers had gathered with spears and bows in hand and formed a circle around Kanjiro.  I wept as they prepared to get rid of the kind man even if it meant killing him.  I tried to push my way through the many bodies but I was knocked down and pushed back.  I wanted to get to him.  I had to show them that he was not a monster.

But I knew Kanjiro couldn't stay, and so did he.  He gave me one final sad smile and in an instant had disappeared in that same calming glowing light.  I dropped to my knees and cried openly as the other villagers returned to their huts for a few more hours of sleep.  My father led me to our home.  He had managed to convince himself that Kanjiro had been controlling my mind.  I knew different through, and from then on I lost all respect for my father.  I no longer felt sorry for the pain I had caused him.  He had caused me pain by driving off the one man I truly enjoyed being around.  Also, he had jumped to a conclusion and judged someone by what they were, not who they were.  I thought maybe some, or even most demons were bad, but Kanjiro was not, and I knew I had to see him again.  

I waited a few weeks for the commotion over that night's events to calm. It was a warm evening when I set out for that rocky spot where we had met.  The moon was high in the sky by the time I reached my destination.  Even if he wasn't there, just being where I knew he had been calmed me.  I wanted nothing more than to be with him.  It was then that I realized that for the first time in my life I was in love with a man.  It didn't matter to me that he was a demon.  No one had ever shown me that sort of respect or kindness before.  For once I didn't feel like a piece of property that could be sold, as my father had been doing for so many years.  No, when I was with Kanjiro that night I felt as though I was a real human, as if I were truly worth something.

Lost in my own thoughts I failed to notice the presence that had come up behind me.  I jumped in surprise when I saw the shadow of a man on the ground next to me.  When my eyes focused I realized that the shadow belonged to none other than my savior, the kind demon, my Kanjiro.

I giggled like the young girl I was and threw myself into his arms.  He seemed surprised not only by my presence, but by my reaction as well, after all I had just acted as though I were a child, but I did not care, and it seemed neither did he.  He wrapped his arms around my body and held me close.  For a long time no words were spoken.  I simply relaxed against his chest listening to his steady yet strong heartbeat.  All I wanted was to stay there forever.

I took a deep breath and whispered, "Please let me come with you."

Kanjiro stiffened, and my eyes filled with tears.  I could not look up at him because I knew that if I did I would cry, but I just could not bear to live without him.

"Sayuri," he spoke softly, for my ears only.  "I can not provide much for you."

I looked at him with tears openly spilling down my cheeks and exclaimed, "I don't care.  None of that matters to me.  I just want to be with you.  I…I…" I blushed and lowered my head at my forwardness, but I had to tell him.  "Kanjiro, I love you."

He gave me that beautiful smile that I had missed so much, bent his head down and whispered in my ear, "I love you too, Sayuri"

With that he took my hand and we walked into the darkness of the night to begin our difficult journey as a demon and his human wife.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review!  Tell me what you think, good or bad.  I really want to update!


	2. Part Two: Kanjiro's Story

First off I would like to thank Fukai-Ao.  You were my only reviewer and it is because of the wonderful review you left that I have decided to finish posting this story.  I will love you forever!

To everyone else: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  I would really appreciate some feedback on it.  As I mentioned before this was my final for my Creative Writing class.  My teacher is really slow with grading so I probably won't get it back for a couple of weeks.  ::Sigh::  But anyways…He also doesn't know Inuyasha and I want to know what fans of the show think.  So I'm begging… whether you think it is good, bad, or whatever PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

I also just wanted to tell everyone how much work went into this project.  Not only did I write this 25 page story, I also made 12 illustrations, wrote 4 character sketches, did a 2 page write up on the Sengoku Jidai and demon folklore, which was all put together in a binder.  Then I made a ceramic statue of Kanjiro which I painted with acrylics.  After all that work I then had to present it to the class.  I think my brain leaked out of my head at some point.  But, honestly it was worth it.  This is my baby and I'm very happy with the way it turned out.  Maybe someday I'll post the pictures (that took me over 20 hors to do) on my website.  Don't forget to check it out.  It's posted on my FanFiction.Net profile page!  I worked really hard on it!

Okay, that was a long note.  So no more delay!  Onto the story!

Must I say it?  I don't own Inuyasha or Jinenji.  I only claim the names _Sayuri _and_ Kanjiro,__ the character Narumi, and my idea for the plot is based off of episode 31.  The rest all belongs to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The Light of the Demon"

Part Two: Kanjiro's Story

We continued on into the chilly night, just Sayuri and I.  She held my hand so tightly I feared my fingers would snap if I didn't have demon strength.  I had never met such a strong girl, no woman before.  And her strength wasn't just physical.  Though she was no more than fourteen she faced her uncertain future with great courage.  She was leaving the only place she had ever known to be with me a demon she barely knew.  I could sense her uncertainty.  That was evident in her grip, yet she showed no fear or regret.  I admired her bravery.

She looked up at me with her deep brown eyes and gave me a warm smile, lighting up her face, which broke me away from my reverie.  I was concerned for her she knew nothing of what my life had been, or what it would be like for her.  Her beautiful smile fell to a frown.

"Kanjiro, what's the matter?  Is something wrong?  Do you not want me to come with you?"  Her entire body began to shake and I could smell the salty tears come to her eyes.  Without thinking I pulled her into the tightest embrace I had ever given or received.  She stiffened up then relaxed in my arms.

"I promise…"  I tried hard to keep my voice from shaking.  "I promise, I will never let anything happen to you."

This was not the answer she was searching for, but she accepted it by placing her delicate arms around me.  I don't know how long we stood there in that loving embrace, but it wasn't long enough.  When we broke apart she stood there smiling up at me and all I could do was smile back.  We were together.  That was all that truly mattered.

We began walking again, hand in hand, under the blanket of stars high in the sky.  It grew later and later until I noticed Sayuri lagging behind a little.  I could have gone at that pace for days but she was human and they do need sleep.  I chuckled and in one motion she was on my back.  When she was over the initial shock she rested her head between my shoulder blades and softly began playing with my hair, not that it bothered me. It was just no one had ever done something like that to me before.  Her breathing evened out, but before she completely fell asleep she mumbled one last thing.

"Kanjiro?"

"Hm…"  I replied.

"Where are we going?"

Once again I smiled.  She had been following me the entire night without a clue as to where I was taking her.  Yet she trusted me enough to continue.  Is it possible for a human to trust a demon so completely?

"We are headed to my home which is quite a distance away.  Go to sleep we'll be there by morning."

She said something incoherent which I took as an "okay" and finally fell into a deep sleep.

I stopped to make sure that she was securely on my back and took a deep breath.  Sayuri's soft snoring reaching my ears.  She truly was a remarkable woman.  I counted myself truly lucky to find her.  I looked towards the horizon, it was nearing dawn.  Unless I hurried we would not make it to my hut by morning.  I looked up to the tree-tops.  I had not traveled that way in a while it would be fun, not to mention faster.  I clutched Sayuri tighter to make sure she would not fall off and in one bound I was up on top of the trees jumping from one to the next making sure not to put too much weight on any branch or linger either so they would not snap or we would plummet quite far to the ground.  I would have been fine but my precious cargo would not have been.  

I continued on for a couple hours until the sun graced the land with its presence.  And slowly my home came into view.  It grew with each bound on the tree-tops.  At the last tree I took one last jump softly touching the ground.

Sayuri was sleeping just as soundly as she had been when I started my little run.  I gently called her name in order to wake her without startling her.  She came to and lifted her head.  I heard her sharp intake of breath as she took in her surroundings.  At first I thought she was displeased or maybe she had thought about her decision of coming with me and come to the conclusion that it was a mistake.  But then I realized, the scent of fear was completely absent from her. 

She slowly climbed off my back causing me to become chilled from her sudden absence.  She walked in the opposite direction of the hut, her head twisting in ten different directions trying to take in everything around her.  In an instant she had flung herself into my arms.  She was giggling!  This woman would never cease to amaze me.  She was in an unfamiliar place and here she was giggling hysterically.

"I can't believe this!" she exclaimed.  "It's so beautiful!  There are so many trees and…and there is a river."  She explained and pointed to the rear of the hut as if I had never been here before either.

"Yes, Sayuri, I know," I said in an amused tone.  "There are many things here that I will show you another time.  For now let's get you settled."

I removed the reed pack from her back, grabbed her hand and led her into our home.  It was quite dark even for my eyes so I set her pack in the corner for her and went to the fire pit in the center of the room to make a fire of the leftover wood.  She quietly unpacked the few things she had managed to bring.  From what I could tell it looked like an extra kimono and a bit of food.  Apparently she hadn't been sure she would find me.

This just made me all the more happy that I had decided to spend some more time watching over her.   If I had left she probably would have gotten herself lost, ran out of food or become food for another less friendly demon.  Though I had never met one of those types of demons personally, I knew they existed.  My parents had told me the stories when I was younger. 

When she was done unpacking her belongings she came to sit on the opposite side of the fire I had managed to start.  She warmed her hands, yet remained unusually quiet.  She looked up at me and grinned showing her appreciation, but rather than smiling back at her I looked down at my hands which were folded in my lap.

"I'm sorry Sayuri."

"Huh?  What for?"  She sounded confused.

"I'm sorry that I don't have much to offer you.  This place is only one room and there isn't much here, but-" I was cut off when she abruptly stood up walked around behind me and wrapped her slender arms around my shoulders.

"Kanjiro, I didn't come with you to be treated as a princess.  To be honest my father and I didn't have much more that this."  It surprised me that she could speak of him so indifferently.  "I came here…" she continued, "to be with you and only you.  It doesn't bother me that you are a demon.  You are a much better person than any human that I have ever met."  She came to sit beside me so I tuned to face her.  "So please, get rid of all that doubt that you have, and don't tell me you don't because I have been seeing it on your face since you hugged me last night."  She punctuated the last part by raising her voice.  "Here is something I can promise you, I will be fine, and I will always love you no matter what."

With that I drew her into another embrace and just took in her wonderful scent, trying to engrain it into my memory.  I loved everything about her.  I just wondered why I had been so lucky to find her.  What had I done to please the greater power that they had bestowed upon me such a wonderful treasure?  Of that I couldn't be sure.

I released her and gently took her hand helping her to stand.

"How about I show Milady around her new home now?" I jokingly questioned offering her my elbow.

"That would be wonderful.  I would be delighted, kind Sir," she giggled accepting my invitation.

I showed her the forest that surrounded our hut along the sides and the back as well as the river running through it that she had discovered earlier.  The entire time her eyes were wide with excitement.

"And through there," I pointed through the clearing in front of the hut.  "That is the way to the nearest village.  It is quite a distance off though."

Her smile brightened at that.  I couldn't have been happier.  I didn't go there much for obvious reasons, but there was no reason why she couldn't.

She explored for a while asking questions all the while smiling.  She liked it here which in turn overjoyed me.  As the sun sank below the horizon I took her hand and led her back into the hut.

"I don't want you wandering outside alone at night, Sayuri.  Even though I am here there are other demons that could attack you."

She nodded in understanding and followed me inside.

Two years passed quickly.  We had set into a routine.  We would take a walk in the early morning, and when we returned Sayuri would tend to her small garden that I had set up for her while I went off to hunt for our evening meal.  Every few days, she would go off to the village to pick up some grains and other supplies we needed.  Each time she returned home she would tell me of the wonderful time she had and how the friends she had made were doing.  She never pressured me into accompanying her, she understood what would happen.  

Yet I still wondered if anyone in the village knew she was wed to a demon.  They certainly knew that I had live here for a long time and were less than happy about it, but they never seemed to bother her so I refrained from questioning her about it.

Towards the end of our second year together Sayuri became pregnant.  We were overjoyed at the prospect of having a child, but we discussed many times over what it would be like for the child.  It would be a Hanyou, a half demon child born of the human and demon races.  Sayuri would often cry.

"Where will our child go?  What will become of it?" she questioned one night.

"We will worry about that when the time comes.  For now, let's just worry about keeping it healthy and happy.  So long as we love it, it will have a place," I tried to console her.  She leaned against my chest and sniffled.

"I'm scared," she said.  I remained quiet and let her talk.  "Not for me, but for our child.  I truly am frightened.  I almost wish we weren't having this baby!"

I wrapped my arms around her letting them rest on her swollen belly.

I was astonished.  Why was she speaking in such a manner?  I had to make her understand that things would be alright.  "Well I certainly don't.  We've come this far, Sayuri, we can do this.  I won't let you go through this alone, okay.  No more regrets.  We can't change what has already happened; we can only shape our future."  

She finally stopped crying and relaxed I held her tighter until she drifted off to sleep.  "It's going to be alright," I whispered gently in her ear.

Sayuri continued her visits to the village, but grew concerned.  The other villagers had seemingly been avoiding her.  I suspected it was because of the baby and kept my guard up whenever she went there.

It was the middle of the night during her tenth month when the baby finally came.  I had been given a son, a healthy baby boy.  There was something different about him though.  He did not resemble either of us.  His nose had been replaced by a snout and he was slightly larger than a newborn should have been.  We both figured it was the combination of human and demon blood that had given him his slightly odd appearance.  We loved him unconditionally, and I wanted to make sure he knew that.

A few days later Sayuri took the baby with her into the village.  I tried to convince her not to go but she insisted that she wanted to show her friends the baby and we needed some supplies for him anyways.  I begrudgingly let her go but while she was gone I kept all my senses turned towards the village.

I knew I shouldn't have let her go I should have followed my instincts.  For while they were in that village the air turned bitter cold and the wind carried a bitter scent.  The villagers were not pleased that there was a new demon living near them.  There was hate just coursing through that place.

When Sayuri retuned she didn't say much.  She only put away the things she had bought, tucked the baby in bed then went to sleep herself.  I had watched the entire process.  She had done it very slow, and it was almost as if she weren't even thinking about what she was doing.  It was so unlike her.  

I couldn't sleep.  There was something bothering me.  I pondered for a while alternating between watching her sleep and looking out the window.  Then I realized something.  Usually it was quiet, but on this night the village was bustling with activity.  I was not something Sayuri could have heard, but with my demon senses it was clear.  Torches were being lit and men were shouting.  Not one person, man, woman, or child was sleeping which was strange considering it was the middle of the night.  

The villagers then began making their way towards our home.  The voices died down apparently so they could sneak upon us.  I turned back towards Sayuri and the baby, sleeping so peacefully completely unaware of the impending doom that was approaching.  I had to get them out of there.  I frantically ran around the hut gathering only the things we needed and shoving them into a pack.  I knew a safe place where I could take Sayuri and our baby.  Finally I placed the pack on my back and gathered my family in my arms.  

Sayuri awoke.  "Kanjiro," she said groggily.  "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there," I said rushed but trying to keep the panic out of my voice.  The villagers were coming fast.  We had to get out of there.  For the first time in two years I took to the trees trying to remain out of the sight of the villagers.

As I fled I contemplated.  Sayuri had been placed in these situations because of me.  I hated seeing her go through this.  I had come to a decision.  I would sick by it.

I came upon the herb farm I had been searching for.  I jumped down in front of the hut just as I had done before.  I set down Sayuri and placed the baby in her arms.  She looked around the land then turned to face me.

"Okay," she said.  The irritation was obvious in her voice.  "Tell me what is going on right now."

I took a deep breath trying to maintain my composure.  "The villagers were coming to attack us.  I can only assume it's because of the baby and…me."

"Kanjiro that's the most ridiculous thing I've eve-"

"That is why," I interrupted, "I have decided to bring you and the baby here.  This herb farm was left to me by my father.  I am now passing it onto our son."

"Kanjiro, you don't mean that-" she began to cry.  

I felt terrible that was the last thing I had wanted to do.  I walked up to her and wrapped my arm around her.  

"Sayuri, if I stay you'll only be in more danger."  I lifted her head so her eyes met mine.  "I love you, more than anything, which is why I must leave.  I can make one last promise though.  I will keep watch.  You and our baby will never be alone.  This way I can keep my first promise to you.  She smiled weakly and I gently kissed her forehead.  I whispered one last "I love you" before I turned to leave.  

"Wait, Kanjiro!" Sayuri shouted after me.  "I turned back to meet her gaze and she set the baby in my arms.  I looked at her questioningly and she automatically replied "You never gave him a name."

Her actions once again took me by surprise, but I thought about it for a minute then said gently, "I shall name him for what he is so that he will never forget his heritage.  I shall name my son Jinenji, my little "Earth Boy".

I hugged him tightly one last time then handed him back to Sayuri.  I smiled at her then turned and began to walk away.  She whispered just loud enough for me to hear, "I love you too."  If a human had heard they would have sworn that the wind had just sighed.  I smiled inwardly as a tear fell down my cheek.  I never looked back, that would have hurt too much.  Instead I continued on, with my head lowered.  Maybe someday I could return to Sayuri and Jinenji, but for now I could only watch my family grow from afar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The **_FINAL _**part will be up soon!  Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Part Three: Jinenji's Story

To begin I would like to thank Fukai-Ao and youko goddess.  I love you guys!!!  (They were my only two reviewers T_T.)

However I still want to know what everyone thinks so please review!!!

Oh and just one more thing…I got an "A" on this project!!!  I'm so excited.

Okay, enough writing.  On with the last part!!!  I hope you've enjoyed this story!!!

Must I say it?  I don't own Inuyasha or Jinenji.  I only claim the names _Sayuri _and_ Kanjiro,__ the character Narumi, and my idea for the plot is based off of episode 31.  The rest all belongs to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The Light of the Demon"

Part Three: Jinenji's Story

Sixteen years passed since that day.  Jinenji grew into quite a striking young man.  He stood over eight feet tall and had retained his odd appearance.  But I had promised to love him unconditionally, not that I had ever not loved him.  While he grew stronger I grew older.  My body was giving way to age.  I didn't give in tough.  I helped my son in the field, teaching him everything I had ever learned about herbs.  

It shocked me when Kanjiro left.  I never even considered that a possibility.  I didn't resent him for leaving.  I understood why he felt he had to leave.  I just missed him.  He has kept his promise though.  I could feel his presence there.  I truly was never alone he was always there watching over Jinenji and I.

There was a village by our hut once again, but thankfully this one was farther away.  I only went there when I truly needed to and I never allowed Jinenji come with me.  He was shy and kind-hearted just as his father was.  It would not have done him any good to be harassed about his appearance in public.  

It was bad enough they made their way up to our farm to torture him.  They would throw stones at him.  Some even brought spears and arrows.  He obtained countless scars from those people.  His big blue eyes would fill up with tears and he would cry.  I would chase them away with whatever I had handy, most often a piece of firewood.  

My heart broke every time I saw him go through this.  He didn't deserve it.  If they could only have seen past the fact that he was a half demon, but there was no way they would ever see the goodness in his heart.

There was however one girl, Narumi, who seemed to be able to look past Jinenji's odd appearance.  She was from the village, in fact she was the headman's only daughter.  She was young about four years younger than my Jinenji.  

Narumi was an odd girl, though I liked her much more than any of the other villagers.  Many days she would sneak away from her chores and make her way up to our farm.  She would stay there sometimes half the day hiding behind trees just watching Jinenji work in the field.  I'm sure it was against her father's wishes, but she did this anyways.

For about a year Jinenji tried to ignore her, though I could see the blush on his face.  So one night I asked him about her.

"Jinenji?"

"Yes, Ma," he replied.

"I've noticed a young girl hanging around lately," I tried not to giggle as he turned five shades of red.  "Is she a friend of yours?"

"Well…I…uh…That is…um" he stuttered and I began to giggle out loud.

"Jinenji, next time she comes why don't you try talking with her?"

Jinenji waved his hand around in the air and shouted, "No way Ma!  I can't do that!"

"And why not?" I questioned.

"Because…because…"

"Alright then," I stood to leave.  "I'll leave the decision up to you."

Narumi did not return to the farm for a few days.  One rather hot day I spotted her out of the corner of my eye.  She was hiding behind a tree once again.  It seemed as though Jinenji had spotted her as well.  Before I could say anything he approached her.  I smiled cheering him on the whole way.  I then turned back to pulling weeds pretending not to notice.

Jinenji kept a rather large distance between the two of them.  If it was because he was nervous or afraid that she would be, I wasn't sure.  He then spoke the first words he had ever said to a girl.

"H-hi, I'm Jinenji."

I waited all the while holing my breath.  When I didn't hear a reply I looked up.  I couldn't believe the sight that met my eyes.  Narumi was backing up one step at a time with her mouth open in a silent scream.  After what seemed to be an eternity she turned and ran back in the direction of the village.  

Jinenji just stood there in complete shock, staring at the spot where she had once stood, his back to me.  I regretted ever encouraging him to approach her.  He dropped to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably.  Why couldn't they accept him?  Why couldn't they see him for who he was not what he was?

I ran up to him and threw my arms around him.  I felt so horrible. This was the very thing I had been afraid of when I had become pregnant.  I didn't want him to be put through this pain and misery.  He was my only son, I couldn't let him suffer.  

But soon his crying got to me and I broke down as well.

"I'm sorry Jinenji.  I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Ma.  If only I didn't look like this."

I stopped crying immediately.  I walked around and made my son look me in the eye.  I would not have him talk about himself in such a manner.

"Now you listen to me," I said sternly.  "You have nothing to be ashamed of.  Your father was different too, but that didn't matter to me.  I loved him just the same.  I see more of your father in you every day.  You are special Jinenji, born of two worlds, the demon and the human one.  Don't forget your heritage.  It is what makes you unique.  You will find your place.  The path may not be straight or clear, but I promise you will find it, just as I did."

I wiped the tears from his face and hugged him just as tight as Kanjiro use to hold me.  Jinenji calmed then whispered softly "Thank you.  I love you, Ma"

I heard Kanjiro's voice in those words and it made me smile.  "I love you too, Jinenji," I replied.  "More than you'll ever know."

That night we heard the villagers' voices outside, in the village surrounding our farm.  At first I was afraid it was another attack like the one by the previous village.  I thought Narumi might have gone back to her father and told him that Jinenji had hurt her in some way or another.  So I listened, ready to grab our things and run, though I had no idea where we would go.  

It was then that I realized that the yelling was not that of hate, but that of fear and desperation.  Jinenji followed me as I exited the hut.  I listened carefully and was able to decipher the cries of the villagers.

"Narumi!"

"Narumi!  Where are you?"

"Narumi!  It's your father please come out!  Where are you?  NARUMI!!!"

Jinenji trembled and my heart sunk.  So when she ran off she hadn't gone home, but rather had run off into the forest.  It was then that Kanjiro's warning rang through my ears.  The one he had given me the day after we had run away together:

"I don't want you wandering outside alone at night, Sayuri.  Even though I am here there are other demons that could attack you."

I had repeated that warning to Jinenji many times over.  I believe Jinenji was thinking the same thing because at that moment he ran into the hut and reappeared moments later with a pack full of supplies.

"I have to help Ma.  It's kind of my fault after all."

I looked at him and shook my head.  "It's not your fault, but have it your way."  Jinenji began to leave and I turned to enter the hut.  "But-" I continued, and I heard his footsteps halt.  "Please, Jinenji, come back to me safe alright.  You're all I have," I said without turning around to look at him.  I don't believe he tuned around either.

"I promise Ma."

In shock I turned around and watch my son disappear into the night just as his father had done sixteen years ago.  Jinenji had made a promise to me, an in this family we always kept them.

I waited for what seemed to be forever.  I watched out the window for any sign of my boy.  The villagers' cries were muffled.  My only concern was Jinenji.  He was alone in that forest except for the many evil demons.  

In the distance I caught sight of a rather large figure, and as it approached I recognized it as my Jinenji, however he was not the same brave boy that had left a while before.  He was crying.  I ran out to him.  He was carrying something in his arms.  When I looked closer I realized it was one of our blankets that he must have taken with him, and it was draped over something.  I gasped when I saw that the blanket was covered in blood.  Not only that, but the blood was dripping onto the ground and Jinenji's clothes and arms were covered in it as well

"Jinenji!" I exclaimed.  "Are you alright!  What's happened to you?"

"It's not me Ma," he said very quietly.

"Jinenji?"

"It's…Narumi."

"Narumi?" I questioned.  I looked again at what he was carrying and realized it resembled that of a young girl.  "Is that-…What happened?"

Jinenji teared up once again and tried to explain almost frantically.  "I found her.  She was…and I…and then…"

"Jinenji," I tried to soothe him.  "Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

He did and then continued.  "She was in the forest.  I found her, but it was too late.  Ma, some demon killed her and…and…and stripped the flesh off of her!"

"Oh my!  Jinenji!"

"And Ma," he continued almost deathly calm.  "I saw it."  My breath caught in my throat.  I couldn't believe he had been that close to danger.  "It was huge Ma.  It had the body of a snake and glowing red eyes.  It didn't attack, but…but what am I suppose to do?" he began to loose his composure again.

"We need to return her to the villagers."

Without a word, Jinenji turned towards the village.  Most of them had already returned home.  It had become to dark for humans to see anything.  I should have gone with him though.  I knew I should have.  

Around dawn Jinenji came running up to the hut calling out for me there were rocks, tree branches, arrows, and many other objects being thrown at him.  Half the village must have chased him back.  I opened the cloth door and let him inside.              Eventually the angry voices died away and the villagers returned to their own homes.  Jinenji shivered in the corner hugging hi knees tightly to his chest.  I approached him and tried to comfort him.

"Jinenji, what did they do to you?"

He spoke between sobs.  "I brought Narumi back, but they all blamed me.  They said I was the one who killed her.  Then they chased me back here.  I swear Ma, it wasn't me!  It wasn't me!"

I pulled him into my arms and stroked his back.  "I know son, I know."

Later that day I left Jinenji in the hut.  After the events of the previous night he was exhausted, so I let him sleep.  I walked out to the place where I had last seen my beloved Kanjiro.  I folded my hands in front of myself and looked up to the clear blue sky.  I spoke out loud, yet it was directed at no one in particular.

"How long must he bear this pain?  He's only a boy.  He is a part of both worlds, yet neither will accept him.  Will there ever be anyone who can look past the fact that he is a half demon and see him for the true kind hearted boy that is inside?"

I heard a rustling in the bushes and caught a glimpse of silver.  I smiled.  I knew things would eventually turn out alright; after all Kanjiro had promised that, and in this family we always kept our promises.

The End

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you liked it!!!  Please Review!!!

This story will probably be up for some revisions in the future, but not for a while.  I'm going to work on my other story "One More Night".  Check it out!!!


End file.
